Funds are requested by 29 vision scientists to support four research modules that facilitate and enhance interaction among the investigators in the various disciplines represented at the Schepens Eye Research Institute. The modules will extend endeavors of individual research programs by providing opportunities for projects in which investigators do not have expertise, funding, or technical capabilities. The modules are: Morphology, Animal Resource, Laboratory Computer Applications and Flow Cytometry. The Morphology Module will provide light and electron microscopy, confocal microscopy and tissue preparation. The module houses and maintains shared equipment, and provides instruction on use of equipment. The module is available to all members of the Core making morphological techniques available to all. The Animal Resource Module provides expertise and assistance in animal surgical techniques and postoperative care, administration of anesthesia, drugs, and medications. In addition, it will also provide for the daily animal husbandry that is required to maintain our AALAC standards for animal housing, sanitation, and veterinary care. The Laboratory Computer Applications Module will provide support to individual and collaborative efforts by programming and developing software for gathering, processing, and analyzing experimental data by computer systems. The module will also provide assistance to projects involving image processing and analysis. The module interacts actively with the Morphology and Flow Cytometry Modules supporting analysis and export of data. The Flow Cytometry Module is a centralized service providing principal investigators and collaborators access to equipment and technical support for flow cytometry and cell sorting. Available to the investigators are a Cytomation MoFlo Ultra-high speed cell sorter, an EPICS SL analyzer, a BD LSR II analyzer and a CompuCyte Laser Scanning Cytometer. Personnel with specialized training in the respective fields and equipment staff the modules. Each module is under the immediate supervision of an established, experienced, investigator. The module heads constitute the Core Grant Committee, which is responsible to the Co-directors of Research.